1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oscillating gear device, a transmission ratio variable mechanism, and a motor vehicle steering system.
2. Description of Related Art
An oscillating gear device including an oscillating gear piece is proposed (for example, refer to Patent Documents 1, 2, and 3). In Patent Document 1, an oscillating gear device is applied to a motor vehicle steering system including a transmission ratio variable mechanism capable of varying a steering angle ratio. In Patent Documents 2 and 3, an oscillating gear device is applied to a speed changing device.
The oscillating gear device includes first and fourth gear pieces facing to each other, and an oscillating gear piece that is disposed between the first and fourth gear pieces and inclined with respect to the first and fourth gear pieces. The oscillating gear piece includes a second gear that engages with the first gear and a third gear that engages with the fourth gear. In more detail, the engagement between the first gear and the second gear is realized by engagement between pins provided on the first gear and tooth grooves provided on the second gear.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-82718    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-351384    [Patent Document 3] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-46405
In a motor vehicle steering system, suppression of vibration and noise is demanded. In the gear shifting device, suppression of vibration and noise is also demanded.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an oscillating gear device, a transmission ratio variable mechanism, and a motor vehicle steering system that are capable of effectively suppressing vibration and noise.